


Twist-tale

by Yume_Star



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Children, Asgore Dreemurr Needs a Hug, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Backstory, Chara (Undertale) Has Issues, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara (Undertale) Is Dead, Chara (Undertale) Is Their Own Warning, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Chara (Undertale) Protection Squad, Chara (Undertale) Swears, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Sans (Undertale), Child Undyne (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Determination (Undertale), Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Fan Alphys (Undertale), Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Backstory, Frisk (Undertale) Has Issues, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Frisk is a Little Shit (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, How Do I Tag, Human-Monster War (Undertale), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mentioned Asriel Dreemurr, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Nice Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Oh My God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale) and Spaghetti, Papyrus is the Best (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Pre-War, Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Protective Toriel (Undertale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Sans (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) Swears, Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Sans is a Mess (Undertale), Scientist W. D. Gaster, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Soft Chara (Undertale), Step-parents, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teenage Chara (Undertale), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Travel, Toriel Needs a Hug (Undertale), Transphobia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Undyne (Undertale) is a Good Friend, W. D. Gaster Is Not Related to Papyrus and Sans, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Papyrus (Undertale), Worried Sans (Undertale), Young Asgore Dreemurr, Young Frisk (Undertale) - Freeform, Young Papyrus (Undertale), Young Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Star/pseuds/Yume_Star
Summary: Twist-tale is about a Frisk from one of my original Au's (That doesn't have a name yet), that decides to go back to before the war to stop it. But now they will have to work together with the past, and younger versions of the monsters in the underground.Will they succeed? let's see!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans, W. D. Gaster & Sans, W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Twist-tale

I will start writing soon I promise!


End file.
